A Maelstrom's Rebirth
by Shawn129
Summary: My name is Wally Wes-, I mean my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the fastest man alive. For a while now I have been running for who I was, and after being removed from time, a counterpart has decided to help me get back to the real world in exchange for being my true self. Bad Summary but whatever. Speedster Naruto, Chakra Naruto x Harem
1. Prologue

The Citadel of Naruto's, a place where Naruto's from other realities congregated after they brought peace to their own realities in whichever way they deemed appropriate. It was also a checkpoint of sorts to Naruto's looking for a new world to start over in. The council of Naruto's were the strongest and eldest Naruto's in the multi verse each in charge of a particular caliber of Naruto, a deity Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with god powers, a Saiyan Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with an alien heritage like Kree, Asgardian, and Kryptonians, and there was a Naruto who was in charge of other Naruto's who had gained powers from different dimensions but still relied on their Ootsutsuki powers,

Currently Ootsutsuki Naruto was sitting at his desk looking at the worlds he sent his counterparts under his employ too, before he paused and frowned as he looked at a world in particular

"Interesting." Ootsutsuki said leaning forward

"What is it?" Son Naruto asked walking forward his Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist

"You remember a while back, the counterpart we brought here after Sarutobi placed him in Root immediately after the sealing?" Ootsutsuki asked getting a frown from Son Naruto

"The one we taught to control the power of his Kurama along with teaching him to utilize his own chakra. The one you sent off to a new world where he abandoned the name Naruto all together?"

"Yes. He became The fastest man alive even among others who have claimed that title." Ootsutsuki said

"What's happened?'

"He was erased from time." Ootsutsuki said

"He's dead?" Son Naruto asked with a glare

"No, apparently when Barry Allen tried to revert the world back, an old acquaintance saw him and interfered stealing 10 years from his world, and erasing some people among other things. Our counrepart is trapped in the Speed Force, his body breaking down to become fuel for the next generation of speedsters." Ootsutsuki said

"The blue douche bag whose ass you kicked after you stole his girl?" Son Naruto asked pointing out the window to Laurie Juspeczyk

"If he wouldn't treat her right, I would." Ootsutsuki said

"So even the emotionless prick can be petty, who'd have thought?" Son Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Do we have someone in his universe?"

"No."

"We should get on that." Son Naruto said getting a nod from Ootsutsuki, "What're we going to do about our trapped friend."

"He seems to have forgotten about his true self, I will remind him of it, and thanks to our blue friends interference I can also shift some things around." Ootsutsuki smirked standing up as his RinneSharingan appeared and he snapped his fingers causing a portal to open and he walked through.

DC Universe, Prime Earth, Luna

Naruto walked out of his Yomotsu Hirasaka, and with a smirk looked down to the Earth as he placed a hand on the moon he was standing on, "Now let's see what should we add for our trapped friend. First off no more Wally West, he is Naruto Uzumaki and will remain as such."

With a sharp widening of his eyes, Ootsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan began to rotate as it pulsed, "Kotoamatsukami." he said as the moon pulsed red with his Rinne Sharingan to fast for anyone on Earth or the Watchtower to catch, "Now to give my young countepart the keys to his new life."

Ootsutsuki began to draw in nature energy and dived deep into it, when suddenly yellow lightning began to crackle around his form as he began to draw in the Speed Force and he sped around the moon till he vanished in a portal

Speed Force

Ootsutsuki appeared in a vortex of lightning and looked up as his counterpart who adopted the name Wally West fell after a failed attempt to talk to his beloved Linda Park

"Linda!" Wally yelled falling as tears welled up in his eyes

"It hurts doesn't it?" Ootsutsuki asks causing Wally to look at him as Ootsutsuki caught his arm and held him, "Hello Naruto C-294."

"You? What're you doing here? I've given up being Naruto!" Wally shouted

"I know, but we haven't given up on you. I gave you a new word to call your own, you were given a family, friends, lovers, and more power. All you had to do was fight for what you wanted with everything you had, but then you met Iris West and she took you in as her nephew and you became Kid Flash, but you hid your truth, now look at you."

"Naruto C-294 was nothing more than an emotionless drone that no one gave a crap about. As Wally I had people I loved, who cared about me, not what I could do for them. I decided when Iris took me in, that I wouldn't look back at who I was."

"And look where that got you, floating around in an inter dimensional space with the only way home is for someone to remember you but everyone has forgotten your existence. Your children were even wiped from existence." Naruto C-294 to close his eyes and put his head down, "This world has a Wally West. A real Wally West not an imposter." Ootsutsuki said as a window to the outside world appeared and focused on an African American teen in a red hoodie sped to save a woman from a car about to hit her, "I can help you."

"In exchange for what?" Naruto C-294 asked

"I've already rewrote a few things, for starters no one will remember you as Wallace West, they will remember you as Naruto Uzumaki. Some relationships you shared with people are different. All you have to do is be Naruto Uzumaki of Elemental Nation C-294, and no longer hide who you are." Ootsutsuki smirked

"Fine." Naruto C-294 sighed

"Good," Ootsutsuki smirked before he placed a thumb to Naruto C-294's forehead and memories appeared in his head while some shifted, "Now, where should I drop you off? Hm, that'll be a good place."

Ootsutsuki released Naruto C-294's arm and used his Yomotsu Hirasaka underneath him, allowing Naruto C-294 to fall into the portal

"Remember your end. I'd hate to have to do something drastic." Ootsutsuki said seriously before Naruto C-294 fell completely through the portal that closed

DC Universe, Prime Earth, Central City

Barry Allen was dressed as The Flash his hero persona, as he raced through the streets of his city at a comfortable pace, he suddenly stopped as a portal opened and a red haired spiky haired man fell through it wearing a yellow and red outfit with a large red lightning bolt on his torso

Quickly Barry raced forward and touched the man's shoulder to see if he was alright, when a blip of white lightning touched his hand causing white lightning to blitz through his eyes, "Naruto?" Barry asked

Naruto's eyes widened before he looked up to a tearful Barry who was looking at him in shock, "I'm so sorry. My god." Barry said gripping his skull as he fell to his knees in front of Naruto, before he brought the boy into a hug, "How could I ever forget you?"

Barry pulled away with a bright smile as Naruto gave a small smile as tears fell from his eyes, "I remember it all now. You were taken in by Iris, you both had a brother/sister, mother/son relationship. She introduced us, before you were struck by a bolt of lightning. You were Kid Flash. You worked with me, and then one day...one day you disappeared fighting alongside the Teen Titans. There was a Teen Titans years ago."

"Yes...there was." Naruto nodded thinking of his friends

"I forgot." Barry said frowning

"That's not all you forgot. There used to be more. I had a different life before the Flashpoint changed it all. I didn't disappear with the Teen Titans, I...It's getting hard to remember. I had more of a life. We all did." Naruto replied placing a hand to his head, as he filled Barry in on the Flashpoint. History changing. "Barry, it wasn't just me that was forgotten. There were others. There were friendships. Relationships."

"Are you sure this wasn't my fault?" Barry asked as a storm appeared suddenly causing the two to look up at the storm clouds

"It wasn't Barry. It was something else. Someone else." Naruto frowned as he gazed at the lightning storm, "Whoever they are, they did this for a reason. I think they took years from us to weaken us. They struck deep at our hearts, Barry."

"But who was it? Thawne?" Barry asked

"No they're more powerful than the Reverse Flash. More powerful than even Darkseid. There's a force out there that we've never met. There's going to be a war between Hope and Despair. Love and Apathy. Faith and Disbelief. When I was outside of time, I felt their presence. I tried to see who it was. I couldn't but I know they're out there. And they're waiting to attack again for some reason. I can feel it. Even now Barry...we're being watched."

"We need to find out who did this to us." Barry said

"I'm going to look up the rest of the Teen Titans. See what they know. Something tells me I'm a bit late to the class reunion."

"You'll need a new suit, your not Kid Flash anynore...You're a Flash." Barry said smiling

"Heh." Naruto smiled before he looked down to his suit, "I'll get on that. Thanks again Barry, for everything."

"No problem." Barry said watching as Naruto gave a small wave before he sped off,

Naruto sped out of Central City, smiling as for the first time in a while he felt the wind rushing through his hair, the electricity running through his body as he used the speed force to move just below the speed of sound

Looking down at his suit, he gave a thoughtful frown, "A new suit huh?" he asked himself

Naruto began to use the speed force to reweave the molecules of his suit to make a new one. Naruto's suit began to change color the red gloves, pants, and the sides of his shirt turned burgundy, while the wings of his mask turned silver and was reflective, while the rest of his suit turned to a lighter shade of red almost metallic. White lightning outlined his underarms and sides, with additional lightning bolt lines on his boots exterior , and a white Lightning bolt emblem on his chest, while on his back between his shoulder blades the Uzumaki swirl sat

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Elemental Countries from Universe C-294. My story started like all the other Naruto's the Nine tails being seal inside of me and all that, but it differs a bit as Hiruzen Sarutobi handed me over to Danzo immediately after. I am a rare Naruto, born with my mothers Uzumaki heritage over my fathers. Red hair, and green eyes, made sure I was no way physically connected to my father._

 _Soon as I could walk, a sword was put into my hand, and I was taught emotions were a weakness and that I was to abandon them in servitude to Konoha. Danzo, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya all trained me to make sure I was the best weapon for the village, even modified my seal to extreme extents so that I wasn't getting small amounts of Kyuubi's chakra but all of it._

 _I was a weapon with only 2 jobs, protect the village at the cost of my useless life, and leave behind legacies to take my place should I die in service of my village. To do that I was raped repeatedly by females of the village each tasked with getting pregnant with my heir to potentially be the next container,_

 _Luckily I was to young to get anyone pregnant, I was resigned to living in Hell as it was all I knew, but then he came. Ootsutski Naruto a countepart of me from another dimension. Ootsutsuki reduced Konoha and all its people to ash, and took me along with all of the chakra my world had to offer for himself._

 _Living on the citadel, a Naruto from a world of magic, fused me, Asura, and Kyuubi together, and once I had an adequate amount of control I was allowed to go t a new world. Once in my new world I met a woman named Iris West, and she took me into her home, without any ulterior motives_

 _This was the first act of kindness I had ever received from someone that wasn't me. She wanted to adopt me but I still held my mother and father in a high regard so I settled for calling her my aunt, even adopted a new identity to bring us closer and me further from my truth._

 _Now its different. Time is out of step. It's been broken, edited. Parts of it have been rearranged and erased. Once, I was Kid Flash. Running side by side with my idol and father figure Barry Allen. Then we were Teen Titans. Man, those were good times. Eventually I found love, from multiple women. I was happy._

 _But then something terrible happened. Something reached into the world and stole away years and removed me from existence, till Ootsutsuki returned and rewrote everything in my life before saving me._

 _I'm back in full affect, and I'm going to remake my life. Rejoin my friends so we can put this right. Our time back together. As fast as I can._

Gotham City

Naruto entered a loft and looked around at all the boxes and frowned before he saw a picture, and frowned as it was of his friends but he was no longer in it,

 _"Once upon a time, we were the Teen Titan. Heroes, yes, but more than that, lifelong friends. Not anymore."_ Naruto thought gritting his teeth

Flashback

Omen, Speedy, Aqualad, Robin, and Wondergirl sat on the couch

"Come on! We're not holding these smiles forever!" Omen said

"Glk! Quit it Troy!" Robin said as Wondergirl had an arm around his neck

"Just smile." Wonder Girl replied

Speedy looked to Aqualad, "Pizza Garth? Really?" he asked

"I missed breakfast." Aqualad said chewing on his slice of pizza

"Look at the camera! On three..." Naruto said smiling behind the camera, "Three!"

In a split second Naruto sped behind the couch smiling as the flash if the camera went off

End Flashback

 _"There was a special spark that held us together. It was rare thing. Like a lightning strike. You couldn't make it happen. It just did. Every second we had together was a gift. Then it became a memory."_ Naruto thought looking at the picture that no longer had him in it, _"And then even the memory faded. Time has been taken from us. Stolen. It's ripped apart the friendships I've cherished the most. I'm the only some who remembers. I will find who did this and make them pay."_

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind him

Naruto stood up and turned around and his eyes widened seeing Nightwing formerly Robin, "Dick?" he asked smiling at his best friend

"How do you know that name?" Nightwing asked glaring at Naruto who was hoping he could get through to Nightwing, "I don't know who you are."

Nightwing hopped from the windowsill, over some boxes, 'How did you get in here?" Nightwing asked springing for Naruto who held his hands up

"Dick slow down! I'm not here to hurt-" Naruto was saying as Nightwing touched his outstretched palm when lightning jumped from him to Nightwing who screamed in pain

"GNNHH!" Nightwing went flying back into some boxes as Naruto looked at him palms

"What was that? I didn't mean to-"

"Did you just tase me? What the hell Naruto? What was...Naruto?" Nightwing asked surprised and confused as Naruto looked at him wide eyed

"He knows me? He knows me!" Naruto thought speeding forward and helping the confused Nightwing to his feet

"I don't understand. I know you. I know your name...but I don't know how."

"I'll explain soon. I promise. But first..where are the Titans?" Naruto asked smiling

"Right here."

Naruto looked up to see his friends surrounding him and Nigthwing all glaring, looking for a fight, "Hey guys." Naruto greeted glancing around

"Man, have you picked the wrong apartment to bust into, pal." Speedy now going by Arsenal said aiming his bow at Naruto

Arsenal fired a taser arrow, before Naruto jumped over Wonder Girl as she tried to bash his head in with her shield,

"I sense the intruder has done something to Nightwing! His mental patterns have been altered!" Omen yelled her eyes shining with green energy

Naruto ducked as Aqualad now going by Tempest tried to grab him, "What have you done to him?"

"You guys need to stop!" Nightwing yelled

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled still dodging Arsenal's arrows before he suddenly felt an explosion of pain in his head

"Doesn't matter how fast you are, you can't outrun your own thoughts!" Omen said

"Got you!" Arsenal shouted punching Naruto in the jaw, before white lightning leapt from Naruto to Arsenal's fist causing him to freeze

Flashback

Naruto and Roy both dressed as Kid Flash, and Speedy stood in Speedy's apartment, "You live here alone? Wow, what does Green Arrow think about that?" Naruto asked

"He thinks I still live with my mom. He's not around much Naruto. I kind look after myself. Isn't it annoying have The Flash breathing down your neck all the time?" Roy asked

"Actually, Barry never,"

"Hey want a beer?" Roy interrupted

End Flasback

"Naruto?" Roy asked quietly causing Naruto's eys to widen

"Contact, I need them to touch me!" Naruto thought just as Donna grabbed him from behind and more sparks leapt from him onto her

Flashback

Naruto and Donna were in the towers gym sparring, Naruto blocked her boken with his staff, am quickly swept her from her feet, and held the end at her throat

"Yield." Naruto smirked

"How about this!" Donna yelled grabbing the staff and snapping off the end at her throat and pulling Naruto down onto her where she slammed hr lips into his own, causing his eye to go wide, before he closed them and returned the kiss

Donna forced Naruto onto his back, so that she was straddling him before she removed her shirt and he did the same

End Flashback

Donna feel to her knees releasing Naruto, "He put Donna into some kind of trance! Grab him Garth and..." Omen and Garth had grabbed onto Naruto who allowed them to before more sparks appeared

Flashback

Naruto was in his room comforting Lilith, "You have no idea what it's like being able to hear everybody's thoughts all the time." she said as she wiped her tears

"I get it Lilith. I do, but what am I think now?" Naruto asked kissing Lilith whose eyes widened before she smiled

"Good things." Lilith smiled

End Flashback

Lilith fell to her knees, as Garth screamed as the sparks did a number on him from the firm hold he had on Naruto,

Flashback

Naruto, and Garth stood at the beach, "I'm done Naruto. I can't stay here in the surface world. You don't understand what it's like being an Atlantean on dry land. To be feared and seen as such an outsider." Garth said not seeing Naruto wince, "I mean if Arthur can't do it. How could I ever.."

"There'll always be people who won't accept us, Garth. But your no outsider." Naruto interrupted Garth who smiled and nodded

"Well I know I have friends here. Great friends." Garth said fist bumping a smirking Naruto

"Right, and we'll always have your back. No matter what?"

End Flashback

Seeing Garth in pain, Naruto sped away from him as everyone looked at him dropping their weapons and taking off their masks, "Naruto. It's Naruto!" Lilith said as Arsenal smiled

"Naruto? Naruto?!" Donna yelled dropping her sword and shield

"I don't understand..." Garth said holding his head

"The speed force must be sparked something in each of you, and sparked your memories back to life." Naruto smiled

"But the first thing I remembered wasn't a big thing, it was some crazy stunt we pulled years ago." Nightwing said

Flashback

Naruto was in the bat cave, "You know for a billionaire Bruce sure doesn't have anything to entertain his guest." Naruto said bored as he walked around before he paused as he came across the Batmoble, "Hellooo."

"What're you doing?" Dick asked causing Naruto to smile at him, "What?"

In a blur of speed Naruto sped off and returned seconds later with a set of keys, "Want to have some fun?' he asked

Dick smirked

End Flashback

Nightwing placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We've missed you Naruto."

Naruto smiled before he was rushed by Donna and the others sharing a group hug before they separated and Naruto pulled his mask off, "There's a lot to tell you. Not sure where to start.'

"The beginning." Donna said as she and the other Titans looked at Naruto

"I've been away. Like AWAY away. Outside of time." Naruto began

"Outside!?" Garth asked

"Trust me Garth. It's not a trip I'd want to repeat." Naruto sighed crossing his arms over his chest, "I was outside of time looking in. I saw the whole universe."

"Dude, you know you're not making a tom of sense, right?" Roy asked

"I know. Look, we were friends forever. Once upon a time." Naruto said looking down

"We still are!" Donna yelled walking forward and grabbing Naruto's hands as he looked away

"Yeah, Donna except I haven't been around for years. I'm pretty sure Iris doesn't even remember me anymore." Naruto said softly

"This isn't right! How could I not have known you? The man I gave my heart too?" Donna asked causing Naruto to smile softly as he cupped her cheek

"We all knew something was missing Naruto. It was you." Dick said causing Naruto to look at him

"Dick is right. How many times since we got back together have we expressed that feeling?" Garth sighed

"Life has not been fun for us, Whiskers. Until recently we didn't even remember each other. Something stole,"

"Our memories. Something topm them years from us. Not only years, but specifically the time we met. The times we bonded." Naruto frowned

"Slow down, are you talking about Mr. Twister?" Dick asked

"I don't know their name. I just know what they did. They attacked the world by changing its history." Naruto said

"It is Mister Twister. It has to be, right? We knew someone made us forget each other." Roy frowned

"But why?" Donna asked

"That's why I came back to find out. To warn you." Naruto frowned

"You've come back to warn us?" Lilith asked

"Yeah, I had to. I lost so much, you don't know but...my relationships are important to me. They make me who I am. Whoever did this tried to keep us apart."

"But we found each other." Donna said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"And whoever did this, probably already knows that already. The probably already know that I'm back. We need to be ready." Naruto replied

"Woah. What are you saying?" Roy asked

"He's saying its going to happen again. Aren't you Naruto?' Lilith asked .

"I think it is." Naruto said kneeling down to pick up the picture he had earlier, "But they don't understand how omstrong our bond is. No matter what the do, they won't keep us apart " Naruto smiled seeing that he was back in the photo, "The Titans are going to figure this out..together."

 **Finished**

 **I find that I like doing these kind of fics, Naruto as Barry Allen, Naruto as T'Challa, hell a Naruto as Niklaus Mikaelson may be in the works but yeah this takes place during Rebirth.**

 **Also, according to someone named Savageverse, I am a racist because I used the word Colonizer in my Naruto is T'Challa fic, according to him the word is extremely racist because Black Panther came out and made the word popular. (He didn't have any problem with the few fics I used the word Nigga in but whatever)**

 **Now I've been using the word colonizers since I found out about Christopher Columbus. I've asked my aunt a white woman, a few cousins that are half white, and their grandfather a 100% caucausion man. Also one of my baby mommas is white and I asked her as well.**

 **I've gotten the same reaction and answer from them all, laughter, and was told that it wasn't racist at all.**

 **So I want to hear your thoughts, am I racist for saying Colonizer, and please give a valid reason why the word is racist.**

 **A predominately black cast of a Disney/ Marvel movie centered around a African King/Super-Hero making the word popular isn't a valid reason.**


	2. I Hate Magic

Naruto was sitting across Lilith, "And that's the story. Believe it or not. Now you want me to..what? Tell you my name?" Naruto asked

"Yes, saying our names will make the psionic link between us stronger." Lilith explained, "So who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The Most Versatile Man Alive." Naruto smirked

"And I am Lilith Clay. My codename with the Titans is Omen, and I am also your friend." Lilith smiled as green energy surrounded her

"The most versatile man alive?" Roy asked Dick as they sat on the couch

"It tracks, he has super speed, strength, and with that chakra of his control of the elements." Dick shrugged

"Now relax, Naruto. Just relax." Lilith said before she hummed, "Mmm. Yes, I'm getting something already...something really strong. It's the most powerful thought in your mind. Names, a few of them I can't make out, but some I can. Iris, Donna, and Linda Park."

"Whose Linda Park?" Dick asked

"She was one of my precious people back in my time, before time was all messed up. She even saved me from the Speed Force a few times." Naruto sighed

"Ha! We're trying to save the world, and Naruto has women on his mind. Are we sure we're not the Teen Titan?" Garth asked

"Attaboy Naruto!" Roy said

"You talked to her?" Donna asked

"I was able to find her in the Speed Force, but she don't remember me." Naruto said standing up

"Find her again, and make some new history." Dick said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "But first...can we try again and see if Lilith can lift any details from your subconscious. It'll give the Titans an edge against whatever this threat is that we're up against."

"I can try." Lilith said

"Dick's right, Naruto you can find this girl and make new history with her." Roy said

"Not that easy. I appeared to her out of a storm, crackling with lightning and babbling to her about a history she didn't remember. I terrified her." Naruto frowned

Keystone City

Linda sat on her couch eating cereal out of the box, as she did research on her computer concerning the man from the storm of lightning earlier,

My name is Linda Park, and I'm te fastest reporter in town. I have to be, to get a break on a story. Super news is just a website. Bush league. I have to stay ahead to beat major outlets to a scoop. So that one day a major outlet will give me a job. And I'll make enough to repay my student loans, save my mom's house from foreclosure and be somebody.

Linda walked to her bathroom and splashed water on her face, before she began to get ready for the day

A man appeared out of nowhere in front of me last night. He looked like the Flash, but I'd never seen him before. Superhero. Supervillain. I don't know, but a new metahuman in town? That's a big story. Weirdest part if all...he knew me. He knew my name. He said crazy stuff about us being together. He said his name was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. It scared me at first but then I realized something...this isn't just a big story...its my big story.

Linda's phone rung and quickly she answered it, "Linda Park, super news?...Oh, hi! Thanks so much for getting back to me...Yeah, I was looking into reports of strange lightning in the Keystone area...You do? Well, great! No, that sounds really interesting, where do you want to meet?" Linda asked on her way out the door

Besides, I want to know who that crazy man was. I don't like being afraid, and I don't like not knowing.

With the Titans

"This threat. This mahoosive extra-dimensional threat that eats time and erases memories, and is probably cruel to puppies and kittens. I wish it had a name. "The threat' is so vague." Donna said

"We could call it Keekblu." Garth replied reading a magazine

"We could if we were weird. 'Keekblu'? Honestly?" Donna asked

"It was a dolphin I once knew. He was mean." Garth said before he stood up and tossed the magazine to the couch, "I have an idea. It's highly probable we've tangled with this threat once.."

"Keekblu, you mean?" Naruto asked smiling as Donna laughed while Garth growled,

"Ha Ha. Before Naruto came back it took the form of Mr. Twister. He enchanted us, but we weren't the only ones in his thrall. There was that low-level tank Mammoth."

"Hey, that's not bad, Garth. Maybe Mammoth knows something we don't." Dick said

"I can check out some leads. I think mammoth used to work as muscle for some of the drug gangs in the Bowery." Roy stated

"Okay great." Dick nodded, "Meamwhile If you're ready Naruto, let Lilith work her magic, and take another look inside your head."

Naruto sighed, "Fine." he said

5 Hours Later

For hours Naruto and Lilith sat at he table, with Lilith trying to read his mind about the threat they were facing, "NNN...Come on.."

"Maybe we should take a break? You look exhausted, Lilith." Naruto noted

"Never mind that. Try focusing, on your early days as Kid Flash." Lilith said

Roy and Garth walked in with boxes of Pizza, "Bak. You still at this?' Roy asked

"Relentlessly." Donna said

"Maybe some brain food will do the trick?" Roy asked as Naruto licked his lips

Roy put the pizza down, and immediately Garth went to get some, but Naruto appeared and room 2 slices, "To slow Gar." Naruto said speeding back go the table

"Hold still, Naruto!" Lilith chastised

"I take it The Mammoth leads came up blank?" Dick asked

"Actually, no. He works for a man called Simon now." Garth said

"Wait. I'm reading something...a presence...'sigh' Sorry, Naruto...I lost it.'

"S'okay, Lil." Naruto smiled eating a slice of pizza, "Youre doing the best you can."

Donna walks over to her shield, "This is silly. We've git a lead. Let's get out there and track this Simon guy down. Together as Titans."

"Finally some action." Naruto smirked heading after Donna

"After you, Mr. Uzumaki." Donna said holding the door open for Naruto

Roy walked up and put a hand around Naruto's shoulder, "Lets see if you're as fast as,"

"Wait!" Lilith suddenly yelled causing evryon to look at her

"Lilith?" Dick asked

"I just felt something..the presence I felt before...it's like...it's like I reached so deep into Naruti's thoughts I touched someone else's. It was an awful mind. Closed. Shuttered. Dormant. No memories there at all. And by touching it, I woke it up. We have to get to Keystone City. Right now." Lilith said looking at her trembling hands, "I think I've done something terrible."

Keystone City Suburbs, Unknown House

"...Oh my god grace, where did you find this guy? He's the worst.' a woman said

"I know believe me, next year, when Billy says he want to go to Space World for his birthday, we're going to space world. I'm not booking a lousy magician like Mr. Hocus Pocus again." Grace said

"...And Hocus Pocus!" a overweight old man said as he brought out flowers, "Ta-Da! No..No round of applause?"

"They were up your sleeve." Billy said

"No, no, no, you g mam! By the mysterious power of magic, I conjured these flowers..."

"You're a bad magician. This is dumb I wanted to go to space world!" Billy yelled glaring at the old man, "I wanted to go on the faster than light ride."

"Well faster than light, young mn, is a..." Mr. Hocus Pocus clutched his head, "...Faster than light."

White smoke began to appear around Mr. Hocus Pocus as he dropped a deck of cards and his flowers

"What the heck's wrong with him?" a woman asked Grace as they both went to check on the magician

"Is this part of the act?' Grace asked

"NGGH!" Mr. Hocus Pocus screams before he exploded into white smoke

"Mommy I'm scared!" a child screamed

"Are you okay, Mr. Hocus Pochs?" Billy asked

The smoke vanished and a young man was in the elderly man's place, "Yes. Yes. I'm...I'm fine. In fact I just remembered something. It all came back to me in a Flash."

"Mom! I wanted to go to Space World!" Billy yelled at his mom, "Magic is dumb!"

"Oh, Billy, I'm sorry..."

"Magic is dumb is it? You wanted to go to space, did you?" the man asked before his wand shined brightly causing everyone to close their eyes

Luna

In a pop, the man transported the party goers to the moon, causing them all to clutch heir throats as they couldn't breath, "Is this enough space for you, Billy?"

Billie House

With another pop, the man returned everyone to the house as they cried, "Relax. You can all breath again. You weren't going to die. If you're dead you can tell all your friends. Round if applause, I think!" The man waved his wand and against their will everyone began to clap

"You're to kind." the man aid giving a bow

"Wh-what is happening?! Who are you?!" a girl asked

"You don't know who I am? Of course not...I fear everyone has forgotten me. My name is not Mr. Hocus Pocus. I have no idea what I was thinking when I came up with that. I am in fact, tremendously famous, and there is one feat for which I should be especially celebrated. I am ABRA KADABRA! THE GREATEST MAGICIAN OF ALL TIME. I'M THE ONE WHO MADE NARUTO UZUMAKI DISSAPEAR!"

Kadabra smirked sinisterly, "And for my next trick...I'm going to destroy him." he said before he waved his wand and vanished

Later

It's Sunday night in Keystone City, and though the weather's been clear all day, a storm has just broken out over midtown. Exactly the kind of phenomena I've been tracking since...well, since my strange encounter with the guy from nowhere.

Linda ram up to the interstate as police had cut everything as people beyond the yellow tape took pictures, "Linda Park Super News, can I get through?" Linda asked the cop

"Super what?" the cop asked

"Never mind. What's happening?" Linda asked

"Dunno. These guys appeared just now. Like 'Hey Oresto!' Outta nowhere. And they've just been standing there ever since. Y'know them?' the cop asked pointing to versions of the Titans

"Come on officer, everyone knows them. I see Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, and Speedy," a man said as Linda looked at the young Naruto in shock, "But since when were they a team? And aren't most if them known by other names now?'

"It's him. Oh my god." Linda said becre she ducked under the rope, "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!?"

"Hey! You can't -" the cop went ignored

"Mr. Uzumaki? What's this about?'

"Do I know you?' Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"You do, somehow. The other night...you appeared to me out of a storm just like this. You knew my name. You knew me. I want to know why. I've been looking for you." Linda said standing in front of Kid Flash, "Don't you remember?"

"No I don't remember anything. It's like I've just been born." Kid Flash said

"What does that mean?' Linda asked

"Kid Flash? They're coming. It's time to go." Robin said

"Go? Go where?' Linda asked as Kid Flash smirked as his eyes lit up with yellow lightning

"Go Crazy." Robin smirked before they all scattered with Kid Flash speeding away the force of his rake off pushing Linda back, as he was off like a ray of light

People began to scream as Kid Flash broke the sound barrier, over and over again

"Magic. It's all in the presentation." Kadabra smirked on a rooftop watching as Kid Flash sped around the square destroying it, "The curtain should rise on a stage set for drama and suspense. In this case six marionette perfect magical reproductions of the original titans...conjured by my craft to test Naruto Uzumaki and his allies to their limits. For Uzumaki is the heart of this. I despise him beyond measure. He turned me into a nobody, took everything from me. But now I'll make him pay. Dearly." Kadabra ranted as h snapped his fingers, "To this stage, next we add terror and menace to make the crowd cry out for help! And then, the final ingredient and for that, Keystone city the great Kadabra will need volunteers from the audience!"

"Titans, Go!" Nightwing yelled as he an the Titan arrived

"The speedsters mine!" Senko said speeding ahead

"Seeing as your the o only one who can catch him, Uzumaki...A'Duh!" Arsenal yelled

"This is what I unleashed when I probed Naruto's mind!" Omen said

"You foresaw a crisis in Keystone City, Omen..you never said it was us." Tempest replied

Arsenal caught a grenade arrow from Speedy, "Nice shot, Bowman but you'll have to be faster than that!" Arsenal said notching the arrow and ending it back at Speedy, "Back ATCHA!"

Speedy jumped out of the way of the arrow as it exploded sending him tumbling to the street

Nightwing landed in front of the barricade, "Everyone please get back, before,"

Aqualad appeared and punched Nightwing in the face, "You just ran out of 'Before' friend." Nightwing went skidding into a car, "Can you swin?' Aqualad asked as he stole the water from the water hydrants and was about to drown Nightwing, when Naruto sped through and punched him in the face

Nightwing got up and had to dodge a birdarang, "Slick move!' Robin yelled tossing two more tgst were batted away

"Trained by the best." Nightwing said before Robin landed on him and they enerted a contest of strength

"Me too.' Robin smirked jumping and kicking Nightwing in the chest

"Who are you? Were you paid to play us?" Nightwing asked sweeping the feet from Robin who quickly flipped to a car

"Play you? Bro, I am you." Robin smirked jumping off the car with his bowstaff as Nightwing ducked under the strike

"H-how?" Nightwing asked before he was kicked in the face

"That's magic for you." Robin said landing on Nightwing with a birdarang ready to slit his throat, "And for my next trick

Kid Flash looked back at Senko, "Hi." he said

"Hi, yourself." Senko replied

"Caught up at last?" Kid Flash asked

"I don't know who you are,"

"You know exactly who I am." Kid Flash said swinging at Senko who slapped his hand down and punched him in the face causing Kid Flash to stumble but Senko caught his arm and spun him i to a street lamp

"Actually tthese past few days s'been a bit if an existential crisis. Not even sure who I am." Senko said,

Kid Flash spat a splinter on he street as a crack was on his cheek that mended together, "Poor you. Here's a clue then. I'm," Kid Flash shot up and punched at Senko who blocked it, "The," Kid Flash kicked Senko's shin, "Fastest," and ducked under him and using his arm to toss Senko at a store, "Kid Alive."

Senko flipped and landed on the side of the building with his hands and feet (Spiderman)

"Cute trick." Kid Flash said as Senko turned to look at him, "Let's see how fast you are!" Kid Flash ran and Senko immediately followed

"Faster than Sound? Faster than Light?" Kid Flash asked as yellow, and white lightning sped through the streets zigzagging around corners, "Can you accelerate into the Speed Force? Into infinite itself?"

"I've done it a few times." Senko said

"Prove it?" Kid Flash smirked

"How stupid do you think I am?' Senko asked speedily dropping down and punching Kid Flash's ankle

"YAAAGHHHH!" Kid Flash yelled as he lot his footing and fell face first and bounced up to fall again on his back, and gave another bouncy to crash onto a building

Senko stopped and saw Kid Flash unconscious under the rubble, "Wow, thought you could at least take a punch. Guys?' Seko asked pressing the button on his coms, and sped back when he didn't get an answer

Donna used her shield to hold off against the torrent of water Aqualad was using against her, "These imposters share fiht like the real thing. How?"

"Take them down, then we'll get some answers." Nightwing said holding off Robin

"Sure! Let's not worry about how this is freakin' insane!" Arsenal said jumping off a car and shooting an arrow at Speedy who returned the favor causing the arrows to shatter against each other

A lasso was about to wrap around Roy when Senko appeared and pushed him out the way, getting caught in it before he was picked up and slammed into a car, as he tried to get the lasso from his neck

"D-Donna, p-please stop this..." Senko grunted

"Why? Tell me why I shouldn't crush you right now?" Wonder Girl asked

"Because...I love you." Senko said causing Wonder Girl to pause giving Senko time to phase out of the lasso and pulled Wonder Girl into Aqualad sending the two tumbling

Omen saw a woman behind a overturnt car, "Are you alright?" Omen asked

"I'm..I'm alright." Linda said looking up

"You've got to clear out fast! Wait..you're Linda Park."

"Yeah, Linda Park, Super News. How do you" Linda began to ask

"Naruto's Linda!" Omen said

"What does that mean?" Linda asked before Omen screamed in pain as Lilith attacked her mind

"Yes, what does that mean?" Lilth asked

"Get out of my head!" Omen yelled

Lilith walked for Limda who was frozen, an grabbed her, "This one Maestro. This girl. She is special to Naruto Uzumaki, the boy you hate. He loves her. I have seen it in the thoughts of my countepart." Lilith said

"Get the hell off me, you psycho!" Linda yelled pulling against Lilith

"Linda Park? But that's preposterous. Impossible. Park and Uzumaki only meet years from now. I've read the chronicles. They're not supposed to know each other yet.

Lilith was grabbed by Tempest and slammed into the ground, "Nightwing, Arsenal, Donna, Senko! Key player! Up there on the rooftop! Pulling the strings of these puppets!"

Senko, and Donna looked up and back to Wonder Girl who was trapped in her lasso, "Speaking of which, who are you working for? Who's behind this?" Donna asked

"K...Kadabra."

"The guys name is Kadabra!" Senko yelled

Kadabra was pacing, "Linda Park? No, No, No. That's wrong. Time is wrong. HE must have, HE must have broken history already. That means Im short on time. I must speed up the act to its finale. Every second is a gift. I will not be plain Citizen Abra again! I came to this primitive era to be adored, and Naruto Uzumaki will not rob me of glory a second t-"

Tempest appeard and punched Kadabra sending him rolling on the ground, "Playtime is over!" Tempest growled as Kadabra cradled his face, "Next punch comes full force. Why are you doing this? Answer me!"

"A magician doesn't reveal his tricks, boy!" Kadabra smirked,

"Garth back off! Don't face him alone, we need to know what we're dealing with!" Nightwing yelled punching Robin in the jaw

"Hmm. That's sound advice." Kadabra said

"You-"

"Voils! Observe, my wand. Made of priceless M-Metal." Kadavra interrupted as he pulled a wand from his palm, "Imbued with properties of trans-temporal warping. It's how I came to these backwaters of history. Sadly it doesn't hold the charge it once did. But still more than enough to hurt Naruto Uzumaki dearl...," Kadabra suddenly used the wand to shoot a red beam of energy at Garth, "..by killing the first of his precious friends."

Garth screamed in pain as he felt himself being electrocuted and burned, "Garth!" Senko yelled speeding up to Garth

 **Finished**


	3. Bruh

So in case you all didnt know already as I have said it before, I do not write stories for any of y'all. If you like my stories cool, but please dont think I'm losing sleep over yall not liking how I write this

Everything is written on a cell phone when I'm bored, and this is not putting money in my pockets or food in my kids mouth,

So no I wont get a beta because soon as I finish a chapter I post it and go on about my business.

You have a problem with it, its your own as I really don't give a fuck about some internet shit talker unless they want to shot dey address and dey can say what dey have to to a muthafucka face, and we can handle it from there.

So in conclusion, please leave me the fuck alone. Don't like the story, I dont give 2 shits, no one is putting a gun to your head to read it, as I will still post chapters irregardless.


End file.
